


Midnight Trouble

by ChameleonFoot



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonFoot/pseuds/ChameleonFoot
Summary: Val/entina isn't sleeping well. It's up to the team to help them through it.





	Midnight Trouble

Julian notices it first. He doesn’t really… sleep. Anymore. He doesn’t need to. Instead he keeps watch on the base.

On the guards.

On his friends.

So when he pops in to the Gen:Lock team’s quarters for the 9th time tonight and still hasn’t seen Valentina in the same position twice, he gets suspicious. He stays, of course, sitting down as best he can next to their bed. Cammie’s snoring soundly overhead. Kazu’s eyes twitch behind his lids. Yasamin sleeps silently.

Twenty minutes later, Valentina rolls over again. They groan once, only to gasp when they notice Julian watching them.

“What are you  _ doing here? _ ” They whisper, sitting up. 

“I noticed you weren’t sleeping well. Was just wondering if there’s anything I can do to help.” 

“How did you-“ 

Julian cocked an eyebrow at them.

They roll their eyes.

Valentina speaks forcefully. “It’s  _ not _ a big deal.” 

Yasamin stirs. “What’s not a big deal?”

“Wow. You sure are a light sleeper.” Valentina deflects.

Yasamin shrugs. 

Julian glares at them both. “Valentina isn’t sleeping.”

Yasamin’s eyes widen. “Oh. That  _ is  _ a big deal.”

“It is NOT.” Valentina raises their voice, leading Kazu to jolt up.

“What’s going on? A drill?” He asks, taking in the others gathered around Valentina.

Yas fills him in. 

“I see. Is there something I can do?” Kazu walks over.

“No!” Valentina lowers their voice. “No. I’m fine. Go back to bed.” Julian opens his mouth to protest, but Valentina forcefully lays down, facing away from the team.

Unfortunately, that was enough to jostle Cammie awake, who had become vigilant to movement from the top bunk.

“I’m awake!” Cammie quickly sits up, tipping precariously over the edge.

“Yas.” Julian orders.

“I got her.” Yasamin grabs Cammie to keep her from falling. 

“Uh, thank ye.” Cammie smiles, sliding down to the floor. “Uh, why’d you wake us up?”

“I didn’t mean to.” Valentina rolls onto their belly and mumbles into their pillow.

“Valentina’s having trouble sleeping.” Kazu explains.

“Val.” Comes the muffled correction.

A pause.

A stifled groan.

“Oh…” Kazu says.

Julian’s eyes light up with understanding. “Ah. Not feeling quite right in the body tonight, Val?”

Val turns to face his teammates, eyes shiny. He nods once.

“Sorry.” Yasamin sits at the foot of the bed.

Kazu takes over the chair that Julian was sitting in, leaving the holographic man to stand. Cammie sits criss cross on the floor.

“For real,” Julian continues. “Do you need anything?”

Val looks at his teammates in the eyes, before turning away again. “No boobs.” He says finally.

That gives the team a small chuckle. 

“I don’t think I can help with that.” Yasamin admits.

“I’ve got it!” Cammie snaps. “Sleepover at Julian’s tank!”

“What good would that do?” Kazu tips his head.

“A change of space, extra padding from sleeping bags, plus if we all huddle together Val can trick himself into bodily confusion!”

Val sits up. “That has actually worked before. I once had this threesome where-“

“Val! There’s children present.” Julian remarks.

“Hey!” Cammie complains.

“Huh? I was talking about Kazu.”

“Oi!” Kazu throws a light punch, his fist going a couple inches through Julian.

“Sleepover it is then.” Yasamin stands, helping Cammie up as she does so.

It takes them a while to sneak past the night watchmen and into the lab, but with Julian’s help they make it through silently. They’ll probably be in trouble tomorrow, but it doesn’t worry any of them while they drift off to sleep.

As the others start to snore, Julian realizes he’s about to have his first good night’s sleep in years.

  
  


Dr. Weller wakes them up early the next morning. “You need to get back to your bunks  _ now. _ ” He whispers, shaking Kazu and Cammie.

Julian’s eyes flash open in his tank, only for him to close them a second later. His holographic form fades in.

He leans over Val, grinning. “How are you feeling?” 

Val covers their face with an arm. “I am an eldritch abomination without a physical form.”

Yasamin slowly sits up. “I don’t know the pronouns for that.”

Val’s lips tilt. “‘They’ is fine.”

An echo of affirmations rumble around them.

Dr. Weller pulls Kazu to his feet. “Yes yes. I’m very glad you are all getting along well but you must get back to your room before the Commander thinks you’ve gone missing!”

The pilots rush back to their room, making it almost two-thirds before running straight into a very distressed Commander Marin.

“Where have you been?” 

“Uh…” Julian blanks.

“Bonding, ma’am.” Yasamin stands at attention, and the others attempt to follow suit. “We felt out of touch with our fifth member, since he does not sleep with us.”

“Hmmm.” Marin looks at the holon pilots, noticing how their shoulders brushed as they stood. She sighs. “I suppose that is a reasonable complaint. If it’s alright with you Chase, I will see about Weller adjusting your accommodations.”

“Thank you.” Julian nods.

She walks off, letting the team release their held breaths.

Cammie congratulated Yasamin’s quick thinking as they all walked back into their quarters. 

Kazu notices Val smirking as they go through their daily routine. 

“Feeling chipper?” He asks.

“For sure.” They respond, flipping their hair. “Being nonbinary today means there isn’t a body expectation. I just feel like me.” 

“I’m glad.” Yasamin pats Val’s shoulder as she heads out of the room. “You deserve that.”

Julian smiles, watching Cammie struggle with her boots. With a final nod, Julian left to tell Dr. Weller to prepare the day’s training session. He could tell today would be a good one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Let me know what you think, as I've never posted anything before.


End file.
